Archive talk:A/D Zealous Assassin/Archive 1
Discuss, (Zealous VoW does ALOT more than shown on the bar} Re-Faith 20:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Crit strike are hawt. Bring some massive energy utility and maybe. Life 20:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) "Utilizes the elite skill Zealous VoW to spam high energy attack skills" Where are these high-energy atack skills? Pretty sure crit strikes could easily manage with all the 5e skills. --Sam6555 20:43, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Mebbe super spamming of unsuspecting? Life 20:47, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Crits would still handle it. And you wouldn't spam it more than 2 times anyways probably. --Sam6555 20:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::Vow allows spamming of unsuspecting indefinately, energy back =energy gain throughout chain. Trust me crit strikes cant spam unsuspecting every 2seconds. Re-Faith 21:11, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Did a quick master of damage test and got 87dps with Whirling up and 62dps with Whirling down. Re-Faith 21:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Why would you wan't to spam Unsuspecting Strike? It requires a target to be over 90% health to be useful. Why not just take Golden Fox Strike (yeah cause Wild Strike is useful with a lead that can go through blocking stances), bump up your Critical Strikes, and take a better elite skill. You shouldn't be needing to use your elite skill to manage your energy as an Assassin (when using Daggers), it defies the point of having Critical Strikes in the first place. Selket Shadowdancer 21:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::An advantage of unsuspecting over golden fox is being able to spam the chain every 2 seconds instead of every 4seconds. Also the target is often healed back up at the end of the chain, so unsuspecting can take effect multiple times. (even when it doesnt it does +dmg equal to many other leads) Crit strikes good emanage, just not enough to spam this chain, even with zealous daggers. I understand your points though, perhaps name an elite skill that does much better pressure than this chain. Re-Faith 22:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::Your offhand attack takes 4 seconds to recharge (granted you have two), and you still won't have an unblockable lead. Selket Shadowdancer 22:41, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Unsuspecting is superior to golden fox in this situation, half chain recharge (yes i do alternate between wild/golden fang), and while it does similar dmg unconditionally, it does far more conditionally. I can usually still use wild strike effectively by getting my lead in before they put their stance up. Re-Faith 23:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I think the real question is whether golden + another elite, or another elite spammable chain pressures better than this. Re-Faith 23:08, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Vow+Crit Agility+scythe attack spams=hawt.Flesh Atrophy"True stories are made up" 00:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Could make that for pve if it doesnt alrdy exist. Re-Faith 00:56, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well regarding other elites, I did moebis/death blossom spam (that's the first pressure alternative came to mind) and it netted about 65dps and eventually had some (although not much) energy problems, i think this is at least a viable option. Re-Faith 00:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::MS/DB does have a like .7 second downtime, so it isn't constant dps as every1 seems to think.(just thought i'd throw that in there as it seems that every1 thinks that's the only leet pve sin buildsayin that about u faith)Flesh Atrophy"True stories are made up" 02:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::::That and permaform ;) Re-Faith 04:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC)